Ichigo Kurosaki
( , ) | birthday = July 15 | gender = Male | height = 181 cm (5'11") | weight = 66 kg (145 lbs.) | affiliation = , , | previous affiliation = , | occupation = Substitute Shinigami | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Kurosaki House, Minamikawase, Karakura Town, Japan, Human World | relatives = (father) (mother, deceased) (sister) (sister) | education = | shikai = Zangetsu | bankai = Tensa Zangetsu | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} This is Ten Tailed Fox's article on Ichigo Kurosaki. For a community-wide list of Ichigo incarnations, please see Ichigo Kurosaki (disambiguation). }} Ichigo Kurosaki (黒崎 一護, Kurosaki Ichigo) is a male that possesses powers due to his Shinigami lineage. He is the second official Substitute Shinigami, after . He is the primary protagonist of the canon series, and makes frequent appearances in fan-fiction stories as well. Appearance Ichigo is average height for a teenage human boy of his age. He is known for his trademark spiky orange hair, which has earned him many years of ridicule, particularly when he was younger, and earning him the nickname, "Strawberry". He is a fairly well-built young man, most likely due to his constant physical training and his involvement in martial arts as a child. His muscular build, as noted by his younger sisters, Karin and Yuzu, increased substantially after he became a Shinigami. He also has light colored skin and average brown eyes. Because his name can mean fifteen, Ichigo often wears shirts that display the number fifteen in bold font on them. In his Shinigami form, Ichigo wears the attire of a standard Shinigami; black shihakushō and hakama, white tabi, and a white obi. In addition to this, Ichigo has a thick, blood-red strap which he wears across his torso and around his back. He uses this to carry his Zanpakutō when he is not using it. Since his fused with his Shinigami powers, Ichigo has had four vertical tattoos on each of his wrists that are shaped like an "X". Similar tattoos appear on his chest and ankles. In addition to these changes, his Fullbring also caused black bands with white ends on them to appear around his neck. Personality From a young age, Ichigo's life revolved around his mother. He depended on her for everything and was always seen in a cheerful mood (marked by large smiles and grins) while in her presence. Even when he would lose training matches at the dojo he trained at as a young boy, the sight of his mother returning to collect him would immediately cheer the boy up. Around this same time, Ichigo was told by his father, Isshin, that his name's meaning was "he who protects". Taking this to heart, Ichigo expressed an intense desire to protect his mother at all costs. After her death, Ichigo's desire to protect only expands, now wishing to protect everyone in his family. As he grew, and became a Shinigami, this later extended to all of Karakura Town and, after 's failed , all of Soul Society as well. Ichigo is well known for his punk-like attitude. He is an immensely stubborn person who easily looses his temper, especially when his mother or his other loved ones are brought into the situation either physically or even merely mentioned. He is also a particularly violent individual, stating that if someone picks a fight with him, then it is his obligation to fight back, and while he appears to be cold and detached from the world (claiming, at one point, to not care what anyone thinks of him), he is a genuinely compassionate individual, showing a great deal of concern and care for those who were even his enemies, such as , , , and even after their battle. Ichigo also seems to follow a code of honor, displaying disgust for those who talk down about his opponents, even if they were originally his enemies to begin with. Perhaps in tandem with his being a teenage boy, Ichigo becomes noticeably uncomfortable and embarrassed by nude or promiscuous women, particularly or . At the same time, he can, at times, be very disrespectful to those who are his elders and his superiors, such as , whom he refers to as "gramps", as well as and , both of whom he refers to on a first name basis, rather than by their title. In combat, Ichigo is a vengeful force. Whenever someone harms a person or place he cares about, Ichigo will pursue that person at his own personal risk, with the intention of killing that person. Ichigo has also been known to seek revenge against those who defeat him in combat, such as he did with Grimmjow. Perhaps the greatest example of Ichigo's vengeance is his grudge with , the Hollow that killed his mother. Ichigo's vendetta with Grand Fisher lasted for decades, well into the boy's teenage years, before Ichigo finally defeated it and gained revenge for Masaki. Ichigo's resolve also plays a large role in his person during combat. Ichigo is a person who wants to protect everyone he can, therefore, he is a person who constantly feels the need to be in control. If ever his sense of control over certain situations is disturbed or compromised, Ichigo will fall into the deep pits of despair. These moments of despair can cause his resolve to waver, causing him to become horribly inefficient when he is in combat. However, when he is in a state of feeling in control, his resolve dramatically increases, as he feels he can now protect whoever the object of his affection is, increasing his chances in battle. Background Ichigo was born on July 15th, fifteen years prior to the start of Bleach, to and . At the tender age of four, he became an older sibling as and were both born during this time. At the same age, Masaki enrolled Ichigo in a local dojo where he met his best friend, . Regardless of how much he trained or what tactics he tried, Tatsuki defeated Ichigo in every sparing match and competition the two were ever in. However, as a result of their close bond, Tatsuki would protect Ichigo from the bullies that he attracted due to his orange hair. Sometime in his young age, his spiritual powers awakened. Because his parents both fought at some point in their lifetime, Ichigo was born a , however, due to Isshin's Shinigami blood, he was also half Shinigami. Masaki's blood also was instilled in Ichigo, though it rarely manifested. Two days following Ichigo's ninth birthday, while he and his mother walked along the swollen river snaking its way through Karakura Town, Ichigo encounters what appears to be a young girl about to fall into the river and goes after her. Realizing something is wrong, Masaki tries to stop him, however, Ichigo mysteriously is rendered unconscious before she can reach him. When Ichigo awakens, he is horrified to find his mother's dead body lying over the top of him. Realizing that his mother had died to save him, Ichigo is deeply traumatized by this event for years to come. Three years later, he would meet his soon-to-be close friend, , when her brother dies at his doorstep after a fatal car accident. In his junior high years, Ichigo finally manages to defeat Tatsuki in a karate match and, around the same time, meets and befriends him. Shortly thereafter, and following he and Chad's admission into , Ichigo has a fateful encounter with a Shinigami named in his bedroom. The two do not have the leisure of speaking long before a Hollow, having sensed Rukia's presence, attacks the house, and Ichigo rushes to his sisters' aid. Ichigo's reckless actions, however, cause Rukia to be gravely injured and, in her moment of desperation, she thrusts her Zanpakutō into Ichigo's chest, turning him into a full-fledged Shinigami, allowing him to beat the Hollow. Ichigo takes over Rukia's duties as a Shinigami following this, while her powers recover. However, she is discovered by Soul Society, who send and to recover her. When the succeed, Byakuya also drains Rukia's powers from Ichigo, rendering him a normal human again. Angered by the loss of his friend, Ichigo mounts a rescue attempt with the help of , who helps him restore his own Shinigami powers. Fighting his way through Soul Society's forces, namely , , and , Ichigo manages to save Rukia, mastering his Zanpakutō, Zangetsu, in the process; even to the point of learning the sacred Zanpakutō technique, Bankai. However, his victory is short-lived, as appears, steals the from Rukia's gigai, and flees to with his co-conspirators, and . Defeated and broken, Ichigo returns to the Human World to prepare for the inevitable war with Aizen. He is given little time to prepare, however, as soon after he returns, the two Arrancar, and , appear to scout out Ichigo's powers. Ichigo is humiliated by Yammy before being saved by the timely arrival of Urahara and . Later, Ichigo encounters for the very first time and, like in his encounter with Yammy, is brutally defeated, despite using Tensa Zangetsu, his Bankai. Following his defeat, Ichigo trains with the , a group of Shinigami with Hollow powers, and learns to control his Hollow mask. Despite this, and a temporary advantage, he is still defeated by Grimmjow upon the latter's return. While he is recovering, Ulquiorra returns and kidnaps Orihime, taking her to Hueco Mundo on Aizen's orders. Ignoring the orders from Yamamoto to wait in the Human World, Ichigo and friends mount yet another rescue; this one to save Orihime. In Hueco Mundo, Ichigo plows through the former Espada of Aizen's army, encountering the infant-like Arrancar along the way. Arriving in the upper levels of Aizen's fortress, Las Noches, Ichigo is confronted by Ulquiorra, but is again defeated and nearly killed. However, saved by Grimmjow, Orihime arrives in time to heal him. Ichigo and Grimmjow then proceed to have their final rematch in which Ichigo finally wins. After a near death experience with , the fifth Espada, the captains arrive to assist Ichigo and his comrades. Ichigo is then able return to Las Noches, facing Ulquiorra in a rematch in which he is nearly killed, but manages to kill the fourth Espada, thanks to his inner hollow, . Returning to the dome to fight Yammy and save Rukia, Ichigo is stopped by the arrival of Byakuya and Kenpachi, who tell Ichigo to go to Karakura Town and protect it, since he is its Substitute Shinigami. With the help of captains and , Ichigo makes it through the Garganta and arrives in the Fake Karakura Town to fight Aizen. Aizen, however, manages to fend him off and, after the arrival of Isshin, Urahara, and Youruichi, finds himself doing battle with Gin. Nevertheless, he is defeated, allowing Aizen and Gin to make their way to the real Karakura Town with Ichigo and Isshin in hot pursuit. While in the Dangai, Isshin teaches Ichigo about the . Ichigo, realizing the need to learn it, utilizes Jinzen to confront Tensa Zangetsu, his Bankai. Shortly thereafter, just before Aizen can kill Matsumoto, Ichigo arrives in the real Karakura Town and proceeds to demolish Aizen, using the Final Getsuga Tenshō to do the deed. Aizen finally in chains and bound, Ichigo succumbs to the effects of his final technique and loses his Shinigami powers after saying a "final" goodbye to Rukia. Seventeen months later, Ichigo meets , who surprisingly offers to restore his Shinigami powers. During his training to master his Fullbring, Ichigo meets and does battle with the villainous , who uses his Book of the End to turn Ichigo's family and friends against them, leading him into a final confrontation with the villain at his manner. There, Kūgo betrays Ichigo and steals his Fullbring from him. However, before all hope is lost, Isshin and Urahara arrive with Rukia, who restores Ichigo's Shinigami powers. The arrives and fights the other members of while Ichigo fights Kūgo. Restoring to Bankai, Ichigo finally defeats and kills the man who betrayed him, opting to remain Karakura's Substitute Shinigami in the end. Powers & Abilities Ichigo is easily one of the strongest characters in the original series, possessing above captain-level spiritual energy, as well as the fighting capability to match or surpass some of the strongest enemies Soul Society has ever faced; namely and his , the forces of , and the resurgent . The sheer level of his spiritual energy has often been a marvel to those in Soul Society. At one point, , one of the oldest captains in the Gotei 13, expressed her surprise that even at half of his normal power, Ichigo has stronger spiritual pressure than an average captain of the Gotei 13. Ulquiorra, the fourth Espada, also commented on Ichigo's power, noting that it fluctuates wildly with his resolve; at any given moment, Ichigo's power could be higher than his own, or almost nothing, depending on the level of Ichigo's resolve. Ichigo's vast spiritual power is such that his body is unable to contain it and, as such, is constantly emitting it into the environment around him, making it difficult for him to sense other spiritual energy, while at the same time affecting those around him. Another of Ichigo's well-known abilities is his incredible durability. His resilience in combat has been proven in each battle he participates in, being able to take otherwise severe wounds and continue to fight, almost as if he doesn't feel the pain of his injuries. After his Fullbring powers merged with his newly-restored Shinigami powers, Ichigo gained a boost in his durability, being able to catch, with his bare hands, the Heilig Pfeil of a captain-class and throw it back, a feat that surprised the Quincy in question. Perhaps due to his Shinigami form and training, Ichigo is also an incredibly strong fighter, being able to dispatch three Lieutenants, during his rescue of Rukia Kuchiki, with relative ease and with just his bare hands. Zanjutsu Ichigo's single greatest ability is his usage of his Zanpakutō, Zangetsu. From the day he became a Shinigami, Ichigo showed an expert control over his sword unseen even to this day in some of the captains of the Gotei 13. Along with Zangetsu's singular ability, Getsuga Tenshō, Ichigo makes liberal use of his Zanpakutō in fights, being so focused on this one art that he has failed to learn any Shinigami . A defining trait of Ichigo's swordsmanship is that, aside from his initial Shinigami training with Urahara, he has self-learned all of his swordsmanship techniques and his fighting style by battling fierce opponents one after another. With his Shikai alone, Ichigo has been shown to contend with and defeat the likes of Renji Abarai and Kenpachi Zaraki as well as take on four Quincy in Hueco Mundo. Shortly after he arrives in Soul Society to save Rukia, Ichigo acquires the skill to use his Zanpakutō's Bankai; Tensa Zangetsu. After achieving his Bankai, Ichigo uses it liberally, having used it in every major fight he's participated in since he fought Byakuya Kuchiki in Soul Society. His Bankai, which compresses his power and increases his speed exponentially, has allowed him to contend with the likes of Grimmjow, the sixth Espada, Ulquiorra, the fourth Espada, Yammy, the cero Espada, Gin Ichimaru, Aizen, and even the likes of former Substitute Shinigami, Kūgo Ginjō. His Bankai has subtly changed, both in appearance and in overall strength, since he first acquired it, as he had reached a new plateau of its power when he fought Aizen and incorporated his residual Fullbring power with it after regaining his Shinigami powers. Whether in Shikai or Bankai, Ichigo employs his speed in an expert fashion, with the intention of overwhelming his foe with afterimages before striking them down. He first employed this tactic against Byakuya Kuchiki, which was successful in countering the latter's own Bankai. He goes on to use this in his fights against Grimmjow, and, uses in it a similar manner as he did against Byakuya in his fight against Kūgo, a tactic that proved quite useful against the former Substitute Shinigami. He has also been seen using Zangetsu, in its Shikai form, much like one would use a flail; an unconventional, but effective means of fighting against high-level foes. Hakuda While not his preferred style of combat, Ichigo has demonstrated skill in hand-to-hand combat; the Shinigami combat style, Hakuda. From a young age, specifically the age of four, Ichigo has trained in different modes of hand-to-hand combat, particularly karate. After becoming a Shinigami, however, his skill in the area, augmented by his increased strength in his Shinigami form, improves to the point that he easily dispatches three lieutenants of the Gotei 13 with only three Hakuda movements. However, since his rescue of Rukia Kuchiki, he hasn't been seen using it again. Quincy Powers Because Ichigo's mother, Masaki, was a Quincy, as well as being a spiritually aware Human, Ichigo has the inborn ability to utilize Quincy abilities. However, due to Masaki dying while Ichigo was still very young, she was unable to teach him or demonstrate her abilities, meaning that Ichigo never learned to use these special abilities. However, the memories of these powers lie dormant at the very root of his spiritual power. Originally, it was thought that, upon being captured in 's "the Jail", Ichigo absorbed an immense amount of spiritual energy from the prison, awakening these memories in his own spiritual power, allowing him instinctual access to his abilities. His abilities, in part, my also have been awakened due to his interactions with . Later on, however, due to a series of flashbacks, it was revealed that Ichigo's Quincy powers have been awakened from the very beginning, being the reason that, along with his Shinigami powers, he was able to see spirits from such a young age. Though not completed, likely due to a lack of training, Ichigo's Quincy powers have unknowingly activated throughout his time as a Shinigami. Blut Ichigo instinctively activates this ability in its true form during his fight with . (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise") is a Quincy power that allows Ichigo to attack and defend with unnaturally heightened powers. Despite receiving a fatal blow from Juhabach, Ichigo subconsciously used , the defensive Blut, to protect himself from serious harm. Shortly afterwards, however, Ichigo admits that he has felt a sensation similar to the defensive Blut in serious fights before. Namely, in his battle with Byakuya Kuchiki, his Blut Vene, in a more incomplete state, activated while he gripped Byakuya's Senbonzakura in his hand, protecting it from serious lacerations. He also subconsciously used Blut Vene to catch Grimmjow's -enhanced paw, despite it being enhanced even further due to Grimmjow releasing Pantera. Ichigo also used a primitive and incomplete version of , the offensive Blut, without his notice, in the past; when he effortlessly defeated the lieutenants , , and by combining Shinigami Hakuda with the subconscious Blut Arterie. He may also have used it to exponentially increase his attacking power, allowing him to obliterate the with his sheer spiritual power alone. Like most Quincy, Ichigo's use of either Blut can be affected by his emotional state at the time. Since only one Blut can be used at a time, when Ichigo's emotions are heightened, they immediately switch to the offensive Blut Arterie. Because of Ichigo's tenancy to fall into deep despair whenever outclassed by an opponent, this explains both instances in which was able to punch through his chest with seemingly no resistance from Blut Vene. Zanpakutō (斬月, Slaying Moon): Though he used a nameless Zanpakutō when he was using Rukia's powers, after first becoming a Shinigami, Ichigo's personal Zanpakutō first manifests after his training in the Shattered Shaft with , when he awakens his own Shinigami powers. Shortly thereafter, he awakens his Zanpakutō's Shikai, the state in which it constantly stays from that point on. * : Ichigo's Shikai, in many ways, resembles the sword produced by his Fullbring, with far larger proportions. The weapon takes the form of a large, elegant cleaver, which curves inward towards the backside of the blade's tip, causing it to resemble a trench knife. It has a long silver hilt, wrapped in black cloth wrappings. A small chain is attached to the base of the hilt. As noted by Youruichi, Zangetsu is a constant release Zanpakutō, meaning that it never returns to its sealed state, almost always remaining in Shikai. This is because Ichigo's spiritual power is so large and constantly in fluctuation, making him unable to control his Zanpakutō's form very well. When Zangetsu isn't in use, Ichigo can manifest a cloth, likely with the blade's own spiritual energy, and cause it to wrap itself tightly around the blade, acting as an impromptu sheath. Ichigo can then store it by attaching it to the large strap across his back. Whenever Ichigo is ready to use Zangetsu again, simply gripping the hilt will cause the spiritual cloth to unravel and fall off. :Shikai Special Ability: The Shikai of Zangetsu is primarily used for close-combat. Nevertheless, it possesses a singular ability which allows it to fair well at long-range as well. :* : Upon slashing with his blade, Zangetsu absorbs Ichigo's immense spiritual energy and projects it from the blade in the form of a tremendous crescent wave of energy. During his initial Shinigami training with Urahara, he used this technique several times without knowing its name. Later on, while attempting to master his Bankai, Zangetsu taught him the name of the technique, allowing him to bring out its true power. Getsuga Tenshō is an extraordinarily versatile and powerful technique. With it, Ichigo can knock away attacks, such as he did with three Quincy Heilig Pfeil during his fight in Hueco Mundo. In Shikai, it packs enough raw power to completely obliterate the top portion of 's mansion. Kugō also noted that, had he not been using his Fullbring to defend himself, one Getsuga Tenshō would've been enough to kill him. :*'Concussive Force': A simple swing of his blade can release a tremendous amount of concussive force, something Ichigo refers to as , which has enough strength for Kugō, a former Substitute Shinigami himself, to mistake it for a Getsuga Tenshō. It seemingly does quite a bit of damage to the Fullbringer, despite the fact that it is simply air pressure. Ichigo first demonstrated this during his training with Urahara, using it to show his "will to cut". Despite his powers not being completely developed then, it still had enough power to cancel out Urahara's own kenatsu. * Bankai: : By calling out "Bankai" and thrusting Zangetsu out in front of him, Ichigo expels a tremendous amount of spiritual pressure, which erupts upward into whirlwind of pure spiritual energy. The release of Ichigo's Bankai alone is enough to shatter 's Digital Radial Invaders chatroom ability completely. expressed surprise upon seeing his Bankai because, whereas most Bankai are grievous expansions of their user's power, usually through creating some massive effect, Ichigo's Bankai compresses his power, causing the sword to shrink down into a pure-black , curving at the tip with three protrusions coming near the end of the blade on the blunt side. The cross guard has four jagged, protruding prongs that take the shape of a . It also has a long black chain which attaches from the base of its hilt that connects to Ichigo's glove, forming a wide loop. Byakuya commented on it by saying that it looked more like a sealed state Zanpakutō than a Bankai. Additionally, Ichigo's traditional Shinigami shihakushō is replaced by a long-sleeved, ankle-length coat with a white undercoat. The ends of the coat flare out into three long coattails. The coat is held together by black "X"'s which appear similar to the ones that appear on his body in his normal state. Similar markings appear on his forearms and the backs of his gloved-hands in Bankai. The coat signifies how much spiritual energy Ichigo has at any given time and will only take damage proportionate to lost spiritual energy. :Bankai Special Ability: Like the Shikai, Ichigo's Bankai is used primarily for Zanjutsu and close-combat. The compression of power aspect of the Bankai makes Ichigo a dangerous foe to contend with. Byakuya and Quilge Opie have both noted that the main danger of Ichigo's Bankai is the tremendous speed it gives him. With all of his power compressed, Ichigo is able to move at speeds that make it hard to keep up with his movements, also allowing him to utilize after-images; a tactic he used heavily in his fights with Byakuya and Kugō. As noted by Quilge Opie, the speed of Ichigo's Bankai makes it difficult for a Quincy to fight him, as only can successfully block a blow from a Bankai, but, because of his speed, the Quincy isn't allowed enough time to open up their to counterattack, as Blut Arterie is the only type of attack a Quincy has to successfully hold up against Bankai. It also retains Ichigo's Shikai special ability. :* Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō: In Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu can also use the Getsuga Tenshō, which is now colored entirely black. Unlike in the Shikai, Getsuga Tenshō's path can be directed with the blade and is tremendously faster and far more powerful than in the previous form. They are also far larger, dwarfing Ichigo himself in size. When Ichigo first used it against Byakuya, the Shinigami captain named it . The black Getsuga Tenshō was originally 's technique, as Ichigo had no knowledge of it prior to his usage of the technique. Hollow Ichigo went so far as to accuse of Ichigo of merely mimicking his usage of the technique. Despite this, Ichigo has managed to come up with his own way of using the technique, such as infusing it with Tensa Zangetsu's blade, making his sword swings far more powerful than average. He can also fire the attack from the tip of his Bankai, similar in manner to a gun, for a more condensed and focused blast. :* Enhanced Spiritual Power: In Bankai, Ichigo's spiritual power expands tremendously, enough to have an effect on the environment around him. It is significantly dangerous to any Humans in the vicinity of his Bankai, as it can cause them to suffocate and lose consciousness. Outside of his black Getsuga Tenshō, the color of his spiritual pressure, while in Bankai, is a blueish-white color. It has been noted to be incredibly thick and rough in nature, and has commented that it has a "magnificent" feeling to it. His spiritual power also fluctuates with his emotions. In his fight with Juhabach, after seeing the damage to Soul Society, he unleashed a shockwave of spiritual pressure that demolished the ground beneath him, causing large damage to the surroundings in the process. Due to the compressed nature, his spiritual power in Bankai doesn't get used up as much as other Bankai, therefore, he is able to use his Bankai for far longer durations than most other Shinigami. :* Enhanced Strength: Tensa Zangetsu also increases Ichigo's strength tremendously. With a single hand, he was able to block and then crush Kugō's Cero while the latter was also in Bankai. He can also catch, again with a single hand, Aizen's Hōgyoku-enhanced Zanpakutō, not feeling any of the tremendous pressure behind the blow in the process. The blade of Tensa Zangetsu itself has a tremendous amount of strength, being able to effortlessly cut through the blade of Kugō's Bankai. :* Enhanced Concussive Force: Tensa Zangetsu has extraordinary concussive force behind each of its swings. During his final battle with Aizen in Soul Society, Ichigo destroyed an entire mountain with just a swing of his Bankai. During his fight with , he leveled the ground behind him with just a flick of Tensa Zangetsu. :* '|最後の月牙天衝|The Final Moon-Fang Heaven Piercer}}: The ultimate technique of Tensa Zangetsu, by initiating it, Ichigo transforms into the itself. When used, Ichigo's hair becomes black in coloration and elongates well past his waist. Grey bandages, made out of a similar material to the cloth-like sheath of Zangetsu, en-wraps his torso. Black tattoos also cover Ichigo's left side. The remains of the coat from his Bankai hand loosely around his waist and he is enshrouded by a smokey-black spiritual power. :** : Ichigo generates a blade of black spiritual energy within his hand, which he proceeds to swing down, causing a tremendous torrent of black spiritual energy to rain down on the battlefield, forming a veil around the targeted area and dealing a massive amount of damage. Shortly after it is used, Ichigo succumbs to intense pain and loses consciousness soon thereafter. After remaining in a coma for around a month, Ichigo will awaken and lose the remainder of his Shinigami powers.